You Promised Me
by Brokken Kittie
Summary: Naruto had a rough past. Everyday he thinks about dying. So what's stopping him? Sasuke. NARUSASU no flames please. Warnings:: Yaoi, lemons, cutting, character death and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have no idea where I am going with this...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

"Hey, move your ass and pick up this mess!" my adoptive father, Mizuki, yelled at me from the other end of the small worn down house. We never got along, ever. Sometimes I don't know why he bothered adopting me. Since my parents died, luck in life just hasn't been on my side. When I was 4 years old, they got in a car crash and fell off the golden gate bridge. People say I was lucky that I wasn't in the car with them but there are times, when I wish that i was with them.

Getting up from the wooden table in the kitchen, I set my bowl in the the sink and walked as slowly as I could out of the room and towards the hall, where I watched something fly passed my head; shattering as it hit the wall. In my room, I locked the door, where I could safely take out my phone and dial the one number I knew that could always save my life.

"Hello Naruto." the person on the other side asked. I sighed in relief just knowing that he answered.

I imagined him sitting at his desk, a biology textbook sitting on the dark wood. But in the background, I could hear his car, and the small murmurs of voices. "Hey Sasuke."

The sound of a rock song was beating in the background, "Where are you?" I asked, confused as to why he was in his car at around one in the morning.

"I'm in the car with Kisame and Itachi, we just got back from our vacation. Is there something wrong?" he asked. Concern hidden in his voice. Yet, I understood why. In the past, there had been multiple times when I would call on the verge of death, asking for his help. Or when the hospital would call him, telling him that I was in a coma.

But i wasn't near death right now, "Nothing, but I was wondering if I could stay at your house for a while?"

As usual, he quickly responded, telling me the same things,

"You are always welcome. And if you want to talk about it, let me know, okay?" Concerned as always.

I shrugged it off and said good bye, hanging up the phone and looking down at my wrist. Leaving my room, yelling and cursing coming from Mizuki in the living room. A foot ball game on the screen and a beer in his hand. He wouldn't notice if I left. Entering my bathroom, I stretched and slid my hand behind the mirror, I hid a razor, small chips in it from the past years; I considered getting a new one, but I just never had the energy.

Again, I locked the door, lowering the chipped blade against the soft and pale skin on my wrist. Small sharp pains ran up my arm, thick red blood forced it's way out of my veins, falling down my palm and fingers into the sink. I repeated the same agonising action 7 or 8 times before poorly washing off the blade; hiding it back into the mirror.

I quickly washed the blood from my wrist, not bothering to wrap it or anything before walking back into my room. Acting as if nothing happened I shoved several pairs of skinny jeans and T-shirts into an old backpack along with my cell charger and laptop. My blue tooth brush sitting on top of everything since i figured i wouldn't be coming back here anytime soon.

The window was cracked and gone, leaving shards of glass on the carpeted floor and the screen ripped from when I was a kid. I slowly wedged my thin frame threw the rip, taking off into the dark atmosphere called night. The midnight moon flew high in the sky while little white stars dotted the darkness.

Down the street a car slowly drove by, stopping in front of me I could make out three faces in the vehicle, one being sasuke. And without hesitation, I got in, sitting close to the dark figure in the back seat.

His brother sat in the passenger seat, and his boyfriend in the driver's. "Hey Itachi. Kisame." I greeted them, Kisame tried to look back and smiled. Itachi remaining his normal composure. Serious.

He didn't look surprised when he saw dried blood along my wrist, he just acted normal. But inside, I knew he was crying and screaming at me.

_ at the house _

When we got to Sasuke's house, he pulled me along by my bad wrist, basically throwing me into his room before slamming the door, making sure to lock it after we were both in. I fell forward blindly in the pitch black room catching myself on his soft and comfy bed, turning around so i sat properly. A lamp was turned on and I looked around finding the lamp next to the bed.

Sasuke stalked over to me, his soft hands taking mine before turning it over. Swollen and red cuts lined up along the veins of my arm. He inhaled sharply before turning away, blinking back tears. Standing up he walked into the bathroom, leaving the light off since he never needed it anyway.

He'd seen my cuts before and I had plenty of scars, but every time, he acts as if it was the first time. I turned away, burying my face in one of his extra soft pillows.

When I turned back around, a first aid kit was in his hand, and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide in the other.

"Let me see." He ordered. I didn't bother arguing as I held the injured and bloodied wrist out to him again. He sat next to me and continuing to clean it. Pressing a cotton ball covered in the cleaning solution on to the open skin, burning away the infection.

Holding back the whimpers that I wanted to so badly let out, he scrubbed carefully at the dry and flaky bits, removing the the cotton, he put a fair amount of neilsporn on to each.

He wrapped my wrist in guase before placing the first aid kit aside and turning toward me, taking my hand in his. We had been together for the past 2 years; since we were both 13. We're both still a little in the closet, only telling Itachi and Kisame. As well as sasuke's closest friend, Sakura.

I already get bullied at school because my hair is bright yellow. It's a stupid reason but some people just let out their anger for no reason. Sasuke gets bullied too, but only over the internet. And not as badly.

I snapped out of my thoughts as he slowly leaned in, placing his lips gently against mine, but in an instant, they were gone. We laid back in the bed, arms wrapping around each other, he reached over and turned off the lamp, leaving us in total darkness. Save for the light rays of moon light flowing through the window.

He placed his forehead against mine, sighing in contentment.

"Promise me you wont die. At least, not with out me." He whispered, slightly squeezing my hand. His onyx eyes filled with worry and want. He told me before, he couldn't live without me, and that he'd rather die. It hurt to even think about Sasuke being dead.

"I promise." I whispered back, kissing him passionately while he snuggled closer towards me. I reached under us and quickly pulled the cover out, letting them slowly fall over us.

I closed my eyes, hoping that my nightmares wouldn't come back again. With Sasuke's light snoring filling the room I was able to relax enough to fell tired.

I haven't slept in days. But being here with the love of my life, my eyes could finally slide close, letting the sleep I desperately need, take me.

**A/N: No flames please. I get enough crap from people at school. Review? Please**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this up... my beta quit on me so i had to find someone else since I suck at editing and shit. Also I've been busy with my boyfriend ;) enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If it I did, Sakura would be dead and Sasuke and Naruto would be jumping at each other ;) If you know what I mean...

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning edged on extremely slowly. Kisame left for work around 5 in the morning, before the sun conquered the world. Itachi following not long after and leaving Sasuke and I alone in the massive home.

His head pressed against my chest, while ebony locks covered his onyx eyes. 'My beautiful sleeping angel.' I thought as I watched his bare pale chest rise and fall. It's sometimes hard to believe that he fell in love with someone so broken and so lost in despair as me. I love Sasuke, and I would never do anything to hurt him. But sometimes I think it would be better he never met me in the first place.

If he never met me, then he might have never had to put up with all my problems. Or the fact that I have been wanting to die ever since I was 6. Or-

A song by Blood on the Dance Floor burst through the room. Quietly, I got up and walked over to my backpack that sat in the middle of the floor where I left it. I dug through it vigorously, before pulling out an orange and black slide phone.

I didn't bother answering it, Mizuki's name flashed red, turning it off, I threw it into the bag.

"Who was that?" A tired voiced asked from across the room. I turned around to see the raven sitting up on his elbow. His left hand running slowly through his hair, taking out small knots.

I didn't mean to wake him. Especially over something like this. "It was just Mizuki. I'll call him later when he's most likely sober." I walked back over to the queen size bed, crawling back until I laid next to the love of my life.

He took my hand in his and looked at me in the eyes, "You can stay here as long as you want, to get away from him." I just smiled, knowing that I could stay here forever. As long as Itachi says so.

"It's only 3 more years until I'm 18." Then I could run away without being dragged back possibly with Sasuke by my side. I would run away now, but I've already been pulled back by the police in handcuffs, twice.

Let's just say that I'm not on good terms with the police right now.

"Come on. We are going out." He said, sitting up and dumping the pile of blankets that sat on top of him onto me. They were so warm. So soft. I never wanted to move.

But nobody can just sit in bed forever. Removing just enough of the comforter, I watched Sasuke throw his jeans off that he had been wearing since yesterday, showing his black boxers.

His pale skin, flawless as he removed his shirt, throwing it next to the jeans on the floor. He strutted over to his dresser, rummaging from it until he found his favorite white skinny jeans and V-neck shirt.

"Where are we going Sasuke?" I asked, pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans and an orange hoodie. He said nothing but smiled his normal sexy smirk. Had this been with anyone else, i would have just walked away and told them off for not telling me. But then again, this is Sasuke and i trust his with my life.

Once we were finally done getting ready, i was pulled downstairs and out the door. The sky was grey, there was no rain, no sun and no life anywhere in sight. the trees were coloured a more faded green than usual, and the water i the fountain was murky and looked kinda muddy.

We started walked down the road, even though he lives about 5 miles from the city he always liked to walk back.

A warm hand wrapped around mine, interwining our fingers as we went about. Quite a few cars passed us, some honking and telling us to get real and others smiling as they passed. We never tried to hitch a ride, figuring we could be alone together and walk the rest of the way. But we also learned over the years that in this town, you wouldn't come back alive if you get in a strangers car.

The clouds turned a darker shade of grey, filling the sky with the same colour for miles. A few rain drops fell the sky landing on my lashes making them flutter and shatter.

In the distance a red blur was racing down the road, It's engine ripping through the air and echoing into the mountains surrounding us. Sasuke's grip on my arm tightened as he whispered into my ear...

"Isn't that _his_ truck?"

* * *

A/N Cliff hanger :O

Thanks for reading! Review pleeeease!

~Kailen


End file.
